Ding Dong The Dancer's Dead
by Elektra Elentari
Summary: While taking a break from the Apocalypse, Sam and Dean stumble across the case of a girl who died from a paper cut. Soon, they figure out that it is connected with a dancer who had the lead role of Dorothy in her dance school's performance of 'The Wizard of Oz'. The brothers find themselves pulled into the world of ballet in order to solve this case.
1. Red

**Hello. This is my first time writing a Supernatural fic, so I hope you like it. It's set in season 5, but there really aren't any season 5 spoilers apart from the fact that Lucifer is free. So yeah, read on and be sure to leave me a nice little review to tell me what you think.**

 **Also, if you haven't noticed I posted this story on Jared Padalecki's birthday. Consider it a birthday present he'll never really know he got ;) Happy Birthday Jared!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Supernatural. NOT!**

The door of a room opened and out walked eleven girls around the age of seventeen. All eleven of them had their hair tied in a bun and were wearing stockings and leotards. The moment they left the room, ten of them went for their bags, pulling out bottles of water and drinking as much as they could.

One didn't. She had black hair, hazel eyes and was wearing a baby blue leotard. "Joyce," one of the girls called out to her "Aren't you thirsty or tired? How are you even standing?" Joyce smiled.

"I'm just not," she said "Besides, I have another hour of rehearsing now."

A woman in her thirties walks out of the room. "Girls," she says and everyone turns to look at her "You seem to have forgotten your pointe shoes in the classroom."

"We know, Miss Ellie," says a girl in a black leotard smiling "We weren't planning on forgetting them.

Miss Ellie smiles and goes back inside the classroom. The girls follow her lead a few moments later. The classroom is on the third floor of a four storey building. One of the four walls is covered in mirrors, the other two have doors leading to a balcony and the third one, the one in front of the mirror-covered one, has a ballet barre attached to it. A portable barre is standing by the opposite wall and when needed is moved to the centre of the classroom, near the other one. The floor is wooden and lined up by the wall with the barre are eleven pairs of pointe shoes.

"Angie, those are mine!" Joyce scolds a girl in a lilac leotard who has reached down and picked up a pair of shoes. She looks at them and hands them to her.

"Oops, silly me," she giggles "I must be more tired than I thought. Sorry." She picks up the next pair of shoes and carries them out of the classroom. Joyce rolls her eyes at her.

Soon after, all the girls have left, leaving Joyce alone with Miss Ellie. Miss Ellie is sitting in front of the mirror-covered wall, watching as Joyce walks into the classroom, her pointe shoes in her hands. "Ready?" she asks her.

"Yes, Miss Ellie," Joyce answers.

"I'll just go get some coffee from across the street, it's been a long day," Miss Ellie says "Why don't you practice without me for a while? I'll be right back."

"Of course," Joyce answers and sits down, beginning to put the pointe shoes on. Miss Ellie smiles and leaved.

As Joyce is about to put her toe pads on, she stops and stares at her taped toes. She remembers something she had once been told, professional dancers don't wear toe pads. She knows it's risky, but she discards the toe pads and puts the pointe shoes on. They feel a bit uncomfortable at first, but she ignores it and ties the ribbons. She walks up to the stereo and presses play. The sound of music fills the room and she begins to gracefully dance around the room.

Joyce danced, not noticing the little red droplets of blood that had formed on her pointe shoes. She kept dancing, without realising that she was in pain, because her mind was away on a stage where she was dancing and the crowd was watching her with awe.

She was brought out of that world when she slipped while doing _courus._ She then realised that her toes were in agonising pain. She lifted her body and leaned on her elbows as she flexed and pointed them, but that only made it worse and she winced. She then wondered why she slipped, because it had felt like had slipped on water.

She looked down and almost screamed. A red puddle was on the ground by her feet and the front of her shoes were also stained with it. She knew she was losing blood and wondered where Miss Ellie was, because she tried to stand but it hurt so bad she ended up back on the floor.

She undid the ribbons of one shoe and stared at her toes, now covered in blood. Where had it all come from? Maybe it had been her stupid decision to not wear her toe pads. She put her hand in the shoe, searching and pulled it out when she felt something sharp. She put it back in and pulled out shards of glass.

Miss Ellie had been gone for longer than she thought she'd be. The que at the coffee shop had been pretty big and then they'd mixed up her order. She was glad she was finally back in her school. She walked in holding her cup. She strained her ear when she heard the music playing. This music didn't match any of Joyce's choreographies. Why was it playing? She took a sip of coffee and placed it on her desk before walking into the classroom.

The moment she did, she let out a scream. Lying in the centre of the room, unconscious and with a pool of blood streaming from the toes of her left foot and through the pointe shoe which was on her right one, was Joyce.

 **Here was the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it.**


	2. Kelly's Case

**Here's the next chapter guys. Thank you very much Dr. Serpico for reviewing and Reading-Stories-Only for not only reviewing but also following and favouriting. Big hugs to you!**

 _Eleven months later._

Sam and Dean were at a burger shop. Sam was sitting at their table, laptop in front of him, while Dean was flirting with their waitress, Felicia. Sam thought that maybe he should look for a case to get both their minds off Lucifer and the Apocalypse. Dean might not show it, but he knew that he was as freaked out over this as he was.

Suddenly, a very interesting news flash appeared. He scrolled down to read the whole article, hoping that this was actually a case. He smiled when he read the details. Lucky for him, Dean was just returning and sitting down at their table again. "Dude," he said "Felicia says her shift is over in ten minutes. Feel like going somewhere while I hook up with her?"

"I don't think so," Sam answered "I think I found us a case."

"A case?" Dean asked and sounded as if he didn't really believe it "We've got way more important things to focus on than a case. What happened to stopping the Apocalypse?"

"I think we could let it rest for a while," his brother said "We don't have any leads on Lucifer and Cas hasn't got anything either. I thought maybe we could just take it easy. Cas will call if he finds something."

"Okay," Dean agreed "What have you got?"

"Boise, Idaho," Sam turned the laptop screen around so that Dean could see the article "A girl bled to death."

"What's so weird about that?" Dean asked and took a big bite of his burger.

"She bled to death from a papercut," Sam explained.

"Yeah, that _is_ weird," Dean agreed "Wait for me to finish my lunch and give Felicia my number and then we hit the road."

Sam laughed at that. "You never even call those girls," he said.

"And why should I break their heart by flirting with them and then looking like I have no interest in them?" the eldest Winchester said and smirked before drinking some of his beer.

* * *

Three hours later, they were in Boise. They were wearing their FBI suits and had their fake badges in their jacket pockets. They were outside Kelly Williams', the dead girl's, house. Dean stopped the car and they hopped out. Sam knocked on the door and a woman opened it.

"Hello," she said to them.

"Mrs Williams?" Dean asked and she nodded. "Special agent Page," he continued "This is my partner, special agent Ulrich." The two brothers flashed their badges and she looked at them.

"Mind if we come in?" Sam asked her "We have some questions concerning your daughter Kelly."

A look of grief seemed to pass her face when Kelly was mentioned. She told them to come in and led them to the living room where they sat down on the couch while Mrs Williams sat in an armchair. They asked her to tell them about Kelly's death, in case there was something the article had left out.

Mrs Williams said that she, her husband, her sister, her sister's husband and her niece had been downstairs having dinner while Kelly was in her room. At some point she said that she thought she heard Kelly calling out to her, but when she called back, she didn't get a response. The guests though, had also heard it. So they rushed to her room and opened the door to find her on the floor bleeding. She must have tried to call them to tell them that she was bleeding. But it was too late, she'd lost too much blood.

A book was beside her and the side of the page stained with her blood. When they examined her they found a small cut on her finger, too small to cause all this blood loss.

"Did Kelly have any enemies?" Sam asked and Mrs Williams looked at him with a weird look.

"Just a few routine questions," he explained.

"No," she answered "Not that I know of."

"Did you notice anything odd?" Dean asked "Cold spots in the house, lights flickering?"

"Ah," Mrs Williams seemed like she was remembering something "Kelly's room was cold when we went in."

The brothers exchanged a glance. Looks like they had a ghost on the loose. Kelly's mum asked them if they wanted some water and they said yes to get her out of the way for a minute to talk.

"You thinking ghost?" Dean asked when she was gone.

"Yeah," Sam answered "I want to go check her room for EMF."

Just then the woman returned with the water. Sam got up and asked her if he could use the bathroom. She said yes and then he went up the stairs to the young girl's room. He turned on his EMF detector and it went crazy. Definitely spirit. He turned the detector off, put it away and went back downstairs.

"Thank you very much Mrs Williams," Sam thanked the woman and they left. Once they were back in the car, he told his brother about the EMF.

"I think we should go check out the body?" Dean asked and Sam agreed.

They drove to the Morgue and flashed their badges again for the man working there. He showed them Kelly's body. It seemed to be in perfect condition and most certainly didn't look hurt. The only thing that could have caused any bleeding was indeed a small papercut.

The doctor explained that it was in fact impossible for someone to bleed like that from this scratch, what's more, in so little time. Kelly had been bleeding exactly two minutes before her parents found her. No person can lose that amount of blood in two minutes.

"And now my least favourite part," Dean announced as they checked into a motel room "Researching which little ghosty killed Kelly and why." He fell down on one of the beds and pulled out his phone while Sam pulled out his laptop and looked up 'Kelly Williams'.

Half an hour later, he announced that he had found something. Apparently, four years ago, one of Kelly's classmates, Oliver Brown, had committed suicide due to years of taunting from Kelly's friends. The brothers thought that maybe Oliver's ghost was taking revenge from his tormentors. The website mentioned where he was buried, so Sam and Dean hopped into the car and drove to the cemetery.

They found Oliver's grave and started digging. Dean felt the coffin first. They opened it and poured salt and gasoline on the bones. Finally, Dean lit his lighter and all that remained of Oliver Brown's body went up in flames.

Exhausted, they returned to their room and lay down to sleep. Dean called Castiel before doing so to check if he had any news on Lucifer. The angel said that he was still searching, but promised to call the moment he found something. The Winchesters thanked him for his effort and lay down to sleep preparing to leave town the next day.

 **But _are_ they done yet? I don't know... Leave me a review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Another Attack

**This chapter is being posted a day before I had originally planned to post it. I just couldn't wait :)) Thank you DCSWin and Guest for your reviews!**

Dean discovered a diner claiming that they serve the country's best bacon cheeseburgers and announced that they _had_ to stay and have one. Sam told him that every diner would say this, but his brother was giving up, so he surrendered.

They spent the morning in their motel room, Sam researching the Apocalypse and not wanting to know what Dean was doing on his laptop. They called Bobby and he too said that everything was quiet. They relaxed a bit and then for dinner, they had bacon cheeseburgers. At least, Dean did. Sam had a salad.

They were heading back to their motel when they saw an ambulance speeding down the road. This couldn't be good. They checked that they had their badges with them and, despite not wearing their suits, followed the ambulance. It stopped in front of a four storey building. A sign hung from the third floor's balcony reading 'Dance School'.

"Excuse me," Dean asked one of the people coming out of the ambulance and showing him his badge "What is happening?"

"A dance teacher was attacked," he explained "But luckily she's still alive and called the police. They sent us too."

The brothers couldn't help but think that this was weird. Kelly had been attacked by a ghost and killed, and now another person had been attacked. Could it be that the case wasn't solved as they thought? It was a good thing Dean had insisted on the burgers, otherwise they wouldn't have stayed long enough to hear about this.

They followed the men up to the third floor. They entered a room with mirrors and barres on the walls. A woman was sitting down on the floor, leaning against the wall and a man was tending to a cut on her shoulder while a female police officer was sitting next to her and asking her questions.

Sam and Dean walked up to her and pulled their badges out. "Excuse me," Sam said to the officer "I'm special agent Ulrich, this is special agent Page. We'd like to ask the victim some questions."

"Of course," the officer said and got up "But how would the FBI know about this? The call only just came in."

"We were in town working another case and saw the ambulance," Dean explained "We thought we should check this out."

"Of course," said the officer "I'm Cindy Wood. Call me if you need information on any of your cases." She gave them her card and left.

The Winchester brothers crouched down in front of the woman. The man who was tending to her left as the bleeding had already stopped and he had wrapped her shoulder in a bandage. She looked at them. She was in her thirties and had short black hair and brown eyes.

"Miss," Dean said to her "We'd like to ask you about your attack. First of all, could you tell us your name?"

"Ellie Murphy," she answered.

"Alright," Dean continued "Would you tell us what happened?"

"I was getting ready to go home," said Miss Ellie "All the classes were finished and the girls had left. I was just putting my things in my bag, when I cut my shoulder. And then, the classroom seemed to grow cold, very cold. And my cut hurt and it started bleeding faster than it should. I took the first thing I found closest to me, which happened to be my napkin and put pressure on it. And then the bleeding stopped and everything went back to normal."

"Did you see anything," Sam asked "As weird as you think it might sound. Just please tell us."

"I," Miss Ellie started but then she stopped "It's nothing. It must have been a trick of the light."

"Just tell us," Sam pressed her "We want to know."

"I… I thought I saw something," the ballet teacher confessed "A person. But not fully. Blurry, almost as if they were forming but they disappeared when my bleeding stopped."

"Did you recognise it as someone you know?" Dean asked.

"No," she answered "I didn't have time to."

"This may seem like a strange question," Sam said "But did you know Kelly Williams or Oliver Brown?"

"No," she said "I've never heard these names before."

Sam sighed as he and Dean got up. So they hadn't gotten rid of the right ghost. And now they couldn't link the two victims. It was a _very_ good thing Dean had insisted on the burgers.

Just then, before they could ask any more questions, a girl of seventeen pushed past the officers and ran into the classroom heading for Miss Ellie. She had light brown hair which was pulled into a ponytail and green eyes. "Miss Ellie," she cried "Are you alright?"

"Becca," the teacher said and stood up "Why did you come?"

"I heard the police cars and the ambulance and looked out my window and saw them stopping here," the girl, Becca, explained "And I thought maybe something was wrong. I asked the officer at the door and he said that a dance teacher was attacked and I wanted to make sure you were alright." She looked up and saw Dean and Sam.

"Who are you?" she asked them.

"FBI," Sam said and showed her the badge "May I ask what your connection the victim is?"

"She's my ballet teacher," Becca answered "I live just across the street."

"Miss," Officer Wood interrupted them and grabbed Becca's arm "You're not allowed to be here."

Becca apologised and let the officer lead her to the door. Before leaving, she asked Miss Ellie if they will have their class the next day and the teacher told her that with this situation it would be difficult. However, she told Becca to contact some other girls and tell them to go to her house so that they could do their rehearsal. Becca told her that she would and left.

When she was gone, Miss Ellie told Sam and Dean that she had been talking about their performance, The Wizard of Oz. Becca played Toto and her and the other four leads had to rehearse because the performance was in less than a week.

And then Sam thought they should resume their previous conversation. "Could we continue with our questions?" he asked. Miss Ellie said that she had no problem doing that.

"Do you know anyone who would have a grudge against you?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so," she said.

"Did anyone you know die a strange death recently?" Sam asked. He knew that it was most likely a ghost they were hunting, but they would have to be prepared for everything.

"Strange death?" Miss Ellie asked as if it seemed like a strange question.

"Brutally murdered, committed suicide for no reason," Dean explained.

"No," the dance teacher answered. But soon after she said that, her face darkened. She almost looked as if this had triggered something. The two brothers had hoped for something like this. It meant that she might know who their ghost was.

"Joyce Meadows," Ellie muttered.

 **The plot thickens. Let me know what you though. Have a nice day!**


	4. Joyce Meadows

**Thanks for following and favouriting june winchester. I am currently on holidays while posting this chapter so I hope you're enjoying yourselves as much as I am :)**

"Joyce Meadows?" Dean asked.

Miss Ellie nodded. "She was a student of mine," she said "The best young dancer I've seen. She played Dorothy."

"What happened to her?" Sam asked.

"She died," Miss Ellie said and her eyes turned sad "Eleven months ago. It was a week away from the performance and she had a rehearsal. We were working on her solo. She stayed an extra hour after class every Monday and we rehearsed.

"And one night I was exhausted from my lessons I needed some coffee. I left her to buy one from the shop nearby and told her to start without me. The line was too long and I waited for a long time until I was finally done and ready to go back.

"I came into the classroom and saw her. She was on the floor unconscious and bleeding. For some reason she'd decided to wear her pointe shoes without her toe pads on and her toes got injured. There were pieced of broken glass in her shoes. No one knew how they got there.

"I called 911 and they sent an ambulance. She'd lost quite a lot of blood, but she was alive. But her toes were broken. There was no way she could dance in the performance. She was heartbroken when we told her. I put it off, because even if I found a new Dorothy, there was no way she could learn the whole choreographies in a week. Eventually, I had to cast another one of my students as the lead because Joyce wasn't getting better fast enough and she was the next best I could use.

"I never thought it would upset her as much as it did. One day she came to see us and the moment she saw Angie dancing her solo, she all but threw a fit. She cried and cried in front of the whole class. I tried to help her, but she wouldn't let me near her, saying that I had betrayed her. I left her to calm down and sent the girls back home. We couldn't rehearse like that.

"She came again one day. She had brought her costume with her. She said she was going to leave it here since Angie would probably need another one and she wasn't going to wear it. When the class was over, she told me she was going to leave because her dad had come to pick her up.

"But he hadn't and she didn't leave. She hid somewhere and I didn't see her when I left. She put on the costume and went to the balcony. She jumped off."

The teacher had had a hard time telling the story. When she said that Joyce had told her that she had betrayed her, she almost chocked on tears. And when she talked about her suicide, it sounded like she blamed herself.

"Are you sure she killed herself?" Sam asked. Ghosts or other supernatural beings had the skill to make murder look like suicide.

"There were ten witnesses who saw her jump off the balcony," Miss Ellie assured him.

"We're terribly sorry," the youngest Winchester said and then pulled Dean to the side.

"Joyce's ghost is punishing these people," he told him.

"I worked that out with the teacher," his brother said "But what was her connection to Kelly?"

"We'll have to go talk to her family and maybe look her up," Sam said.

Dean agreed and they went back to their room. Luckily, he had used the time Becca had been there usefully and had looked for EMF, only to find spirit activity there too.

It was strange to think that one day ago they were preparing to leave. Turns out this case was bigger than they had originally thought.

* * *

At the motel, Sam researched Joyce Meadows, but found no connection between her and Kelly.

The next day, dressed in their suits, they went to the address they had found to be where Joyce lived. They were greeted by her parents who were still trying to grip the fact that their daughter had committed suicide over a role in a dance performance. They did say, though, that her dancing meant everything to her. They also confirmed that Joyce knew no one by the name of Kelly Williams.

They showed them to her bedroom and left them alone to look around. They found traces of EMF yet again along with her dress for the performance. The shoes, a pair of red pointe shoes, had been given to the girl who was now playing Dorothy.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean called out to his brother "This would suit you." He held up Joyce's white and blue tutu.

"Not funny," Sam answered.

"Bitch," Dean commented.

"Jerk," Sam answered.

When they were done in the bedroom, they asked Mr and Mrs Meadows where Joyce was buried. To their annoyance, they learned that she had been cremated. When this was the case, they had to search for objects or for anything that might be holding the spirit and that could get very complicated.

They had lunch at the same diner as the day before. They were going to go back to the room for research, but then they saw someone they knew on the street. It was Becca. Today, her hair was tied in a bun and she had a bag slung over her shoulder as she walked down the street. They thought that they should talk to her too, once she had been in Joyce's class.

"Becca," Sam called out to her. She turned around and saw them.

"Agents," she greeted them.

"We would like to ask you some questions," Dean said.

"Am I being accused of something?" Becca sounded panicked "I swear I don't know who attacked Miss Ellie!"

"You're not being accused of anything," he reassured her "But we would like to talk to you about Joyce Meadows."

A shadow seemed to pass over her face. "What about her?" she asked.

"Were you there the night she broke her toes?" Sam asked.

She nodded and they asked her to tell them about it. She told them that it was a usual time after the lesson. They had talked and then they had gone home while Joyce stayed for her extra hour. But then they asked if she remembered anything else about it, anything out of the ordinary.

"Well," she said "I can't say it was unusual, but Angie almost took Joyce's pointe shoes by mistake. She picked them up and almost left with them, but Joyce told her they were hers. She gave them back straight away."

"Angie is the one starring now?" Sam asked, having remembered he had heard that name before.

"Yes," Becca said.

The brothers thanked her and told her she was free to go. "Do you think Angie sabotaged Joyce?" Sam asked Dean.

"Why not?" he said "Angie wanted Joyce's role so made sure she couldn't dance. Joyce gets pissed when Ellie gives her the role and then she kills herself. Now she's trying to get revenge."

It seemed logical enough to both of them. It was, however, missing something. Kelly Williams still didn't fit in the story. Just then, Dean's phone rang. "This is agent Page," he said as he answered it.

" _Agent,"_ said a woman on the other side of the line _"This is Officer Cindy Wood."_

"What can we do for you, Officer?" Dean asked.

" _There was another attack,"_ she said _"Ellie Murphy is dead."_

 **I don't know why but I'm really in love with this story. Leave me a nice little review to tell me if you are too. Or if you despise it. I'd like to know. See you next week!**


	5. The Truth About Joyce

**I am so so sorry. I was on holidays and it turns out that not all the hotels we stayed in had Wi-Fi. But I'm going to share two highlights of the trip with you guys. One of them has to be climbing to the top of an old Greek tower with a freaking hurricane going on. Not exactly a hurricane, but the wind was so strong I couldn't hear anyone else talking. But it was an amazing feeling. If you've watched "The Perks of Being a Wallflower", it's exactly what Charlie describes as feeling infinite. The next one was being on the top of a hill in pitch black searching for falling stars. FYI I saw three in less than half an hour :)))**

 **Anyway, thank you for your awesome reviews june winchester and DSCWin. You guys rock! And a quick Happy Birthday to Misha Collins!**

Miss Ellie had died of blood loss when her shoulder wound reopened the next morning. One of her friends came to see her and knocked on her door but got no answer. He had a key, so he unlocked the door and went in looking for her. He found her dead in the kitchen, blood everywhere, where she had apparently been lying for a while.

Her five students were sent home in tears at the loss of their teacher. Sam and Dean met Officer Wood and talked to Miss Ellie's friend, finding him innocent. As suspected, they found EMF in the house. Joyce had been there.

"We can't wait any longer," Dean said "If our assumptions are correct, Joyce's next victim will be Angie. We have to warn her and she might know what's holding Odette."

It didn't take too long to find Angie's address. They drove there and knocked on the door. Another seventeen year old girl opened it. She had wavy blond hair, brown eyes and was wearing blue rimmed glasses, a yellow T-shirt and jeans. "Can I help you?" she asked them.

"FBI agents Page and Ulrich," they introduced themselves "Are you Angelina Price?"

"Yes," she said.

"We're here to talk about Joyce Meadows," Dean said and Angie's eyes filled with fear.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, trying but failing to sound calm.

"Don't you?" he said "Broken glass? That's a dirty trick to play on a fellow dancer." If Angie seemed scared before, she was terrified now that they had mentioned the glass.

"I swear I didn't kill her!" she exclaimed "I swear! I didn't do it! Leave me alone!" She tried to slam the door shut, but Dean put his foot in the opening and she couldn't.

"For your safety, you'd better let us in," he warned her.

Angie retreated and let them come into her house. Her parents weren't there so she was alone. She led them to the living room, but the brothers didn't miss how she had turned several shades paler since they mentioned Joyce. She asked them if they wanted anything to drink, but they refused. It was obvious she was trying to prevent the conversation.

"Angie," Sam told her "We just want your side of the story."

"I didn't mean it to go that far," she said and her eyes got wet "I only wanted her injured so she couldn't dance. But you have to understand, I didn't mean to harm her.

"We'd been best friends since kindergarten. We both wanted to be dancers, we went to the same dance school and we were in the same class. We were young and stuff and I didn't mind that Joyce was better than me. As we grew up and I saw that she was the most talented girl in the class, I was happy for her. She would get small solos in performances and we would both get excited about it. I even threw her a surprise party to celebrate once.

"But then we turned thirteen. Everything changed then. Miss Ellie understood Joyce's talent and made it clear to the rest of us that she was born to be a dancer. She never talked to her like she did to some of us. She praised her every time she did an exercise right and she made her do it in front of the class so we could see her do it perfectly. She was _en pointe_ two years before us.

"Joyce changed. She really took it upon herself and she made comments as if she was more important than us. I didn't like her that much anymore and I'm not afraid to be jealous. It's terrible to be second best. At least that's what I was in Miss Ellie's eyes. You know that you're good, but that you'll never match _the_ best.

"And then last year she got the lead in the play and I was given the role of Toto. Toto! I still want to be a dancer and I thought that if Joyce and I were judged by the same people, there was no way they would choose me. People choose you for playing roles like Odette, Giselle, Cinderella, Dorothy. Not Toto. You would give a shit about me if I played a dog? And Joyce only got the lead because she was Miss Ellie's favourite. I tried so hard to get the role. You can't imagine. I spent all my free time dancing and doing exercises to stretch my muscles.

"I decided that enough was enough. My cousin Kelly told me that at her dance school some girls had put broken glass in another one's pointe shoes so that she couldn't dance. I thought it was perfect. If Joyce couldn't dance, Miss Ellie would _have_ to choose me to play Dorothy. It was selfish, I know, but then it felt like justice.

"One night I pretended to get mixed up and take Joyce's shoes instead of mine. I had just enough time to put the glass in. Then I gave them to her. When I heard that she had broken her toes I felt great! And then Miss Ellie told me that I would have to play Dorothy. It felt even better.

"But then Joyce killed herself and said that Miss Ellie had betrayed her. And I knew that it was my fault. That if I hadn't put the glass in her shoes like Kelly told me to, she wouldn't have. Now, I just feel guilty. But I didn't want this to happen, I swear!"

"We believe you, Angie," Sam comforted her as the girl took her glasses of and dabbed at her eyes with a tissue "And we want _you_ to believe us about something too. We're not FBI. My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean. Our job is to hunt monsters."

"That's crazy!" Angie exclaimed as she put her glasses back on "Monsters aren't real."

"They are," Dean said "And it's our job to get rid of them. After Joyce died, she turned into a vengeful spirit. She wants revenge on the people who hurt her while she was alive. Your cousin Kelly, your ballet teacher and you. She will kill you, Angie."

"What?!" Angie was in shock.

"But if you listen to us, we might be able to save you," Sam said.

"Usually with ghosts, you have to burn their bones to put their spirit to rest," Dean explained to her "But Joyce was cremated. This means that there is something that she is tied to. We have to go and find it. Until we do, you are in immediate danger. I suggest you go to your room and stay there until we sort this out. And avoid anything sharp. When you're in your room, pour salt against all the entrances, doors, windows. It will keep any ghost out."

Angie nodded and went to the kitchen. She returned with a jar of salt. "We had rock salt," she said. The brothers took her to her room and showed her how to salt the entrances.

"Don't break the line," Sam warned her "And if you open a door, make it again."

Angie thanked them and they left her house. They knew that she was right, it had been a selfish move to do that to Joyce and now look what had happened because of it. But she couldn't have known. She was trying to deal with her jealousy of Joyce.

They saw Becca on their way to Joyce's house to look for the object. She said they had called her from the police because they found a note Miss Ellie had made saying to remember to return Angie's pointe shoes to her because she had forgotten them in the classroom. She still had them when she died, so they told Becca to return them to her.

Sam and Dean thanked her for her help and she said that she was glad to have helped. "You aren't really FBI, are you?" she asked them.

They looked surprised she had figured it out. "My dad's a cop," she informed them and smiled "I've seen too many FBI badges and I have a good eye. I could tell they were fake. But I knew you were doing something important. What do you do?"

"I suggest you ask your friend Angie," Dean told her "She'll tell you everything."

With that they said goodbye to her and went to Joyce's house, which wasn't far away. They had to break in, as no one was home. A quick trip to Joyce's bedroom again and they'd found it. Joyce's Dorothy tutu. They took it and left. Her parents might look for it, but they couldn't miss it too much. They burnt it as soon as they got back to the motel. They didn't see Joyce's spirit burn, which was a bit strange, so they decided to stay a little longer, just in case.

The girls' performance was the next day and maybe they'd have to pay a visit.

 **Wow this story is almost over. Now I'm sad :( Leave a lovely review and let me know what you think will happen next. See you *blows kiss***


	6. Maybe Not Done Yet

**This chapter is on time yay! Read on you amazing people...**

The ballet performance was to take place in a small theatre. Despite it being small, it had a wooden stage and comfortable seats. Sam and Dean were two of the last people to book tickets, so they didn't get the best seats. At least they could see everything that was going on the stage. And that was thanks to Dean. "This one loves ballet," he said to the lady selling the tickets and pointed at Sam "It would be a shame if he can't see everything, wouldn't it?"

Dean had complained a lot when Sam told him that they should go to the performance. He insisted that the job was done and they should better start fighting demons again instead of watching girls do pirouettes. When Sam told him that it was for the safety of everyone and that if something went wrong they should be there, he finally gave in.

They sat down and looked at the stage. Dean's joy grew when he saw a lady come and sit down next to him. He immediately began flirting. "Who have you come to see?" he asked her.

"My niece is dancing in it," she answered "What about you?"

"My uh… My best friend's daughter is playing the lead," he told her "Where's your husband?"

"I'm single," she said smiling at him and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Well what a coincidence," Dean said "So am I."

"I'm Val," she introduced herself.

"Dean," he said in reply.

They kept flirting the rest of the time they waited. Sam felt like throwing up, but resisted the urge. After what seemed like millennia, a light shone on the stage and Angie walked on. She was wearing a blue tutu similar to the one Joyce had owned and pointe shoes. Her hair was done it two Dutch plats and she wasn't wearing her glasses. Everyone went quiet and looked at her.

"Welcome to our performance," she spoke, smiling at them warmly. Sam was no fool, though, and could tell that she was terrified. "This year," Angie continued "We will be presenting to you 'The Wizard Of Oz'. And we would truly like to thank our dear teacher Miss Ellie Murphy for organising this and would like to dedicate it to her, due to her recent passing."

The audience applauded and Angie disappeared behind the curtain. Music started playing and the curtain opened to reveal the Kansas set. Becca was also on stage, sitting down like a little dog. She was wearing a brown dog costume with a small fluffy tail and she even had a pair of ears. Angie appeared dancing gracefully.

Soon, the Kansas part was over and some younger girls in white tutus who were the tornado that whisked Dorothy's house into the air and dropped it in Oz.

"There she is!" Val exclaimed and pointed towards a blond little girl.

"She's adorable," Dean commented but Sam knew he thought everything but that.

The set changed to the Oz set. Angie and Becca met Glinda, the Good Witch of the North, the munchkins and the Wicked Witch. Sam had read the book and could follow along, Dean hadn't and he couldn't. He kept asking his brother to explain what was happening.

Halfway through the Munchkin Land scenes, Angie changed her pointe shoes to a pair of red ones. Sam scowled and Dean asked him what was wrong. "They got it wrong," Sam complained "In the book, the slippers are silver."

"Geez, Sammy!" Dean exclaimed so loudly that some people turned around to look at him and Val giggled "Do you want to go outside for some air? This must be terrible! I can't even imagine what you're feeling!"

Sam gave him a bitch face and Dean slapped his back.

Angie and Becca were told to follow the yellow brick road and Sam almost laughed when he saw Dean dancing in his seat at the music they had used, 'Follow The Yellow Brick Road', which was part of the film's soundtrack.

Soon they met the scarecrow who was played by a girl from Angie's class with brown hair. She was wearing a dress that looked like it had been made of many different fabrics and had been patched many times. Then there was the tin man and then the cowardly lion.

Throughout the whole first act, Sam had to admit that even though Angie was terrified, she had danced very well and head kept a huge smile on during it. She had masked her feelings excellently and had made a great Dorothy.

The curtains for the first act dropped when all five friends set out together for Emerald City.

The break lasted twenty minutes. Sam was convinced that the case had been closed and Dean must have forgotten why they had come here in the first place. When Sam turned to ask for his opinion, he found him kissing Val instead. He rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat.

The curtains opened and they saw the Emerald City set. Everything was coloured green. But then, what could they expect? It was named Emerald City.

As the friends left to find the Wicked Witch, Sam felt a sudden chill. He sat up straight, the theatre's temperature had dropped. Dean must have felt it too, as he was now completely ignoring Val and had turned to face Sam.

The case wasn't closed. Joyce's spirit was here. Now. They sighed. They never seemed to be able to catch a break.

 **Sam's reaction to the red shoes was literally me whenever I watch a play or movie based on a book. The next chapter is going to be crazy! Hope you enjoyed this one. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought**


	7. Improvising

**Hands down, this is my favourite chapter in the whole story! And it's specially dedicated to my two BFFs that I've nicknamed Harry and Ron. Seriously. And they call me Hermione. Thank you for your review DSCWin. I also noticed I've been spelling your name wrong. Sorry. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Sam pulled his brother from his seat and they excused themselves from Val. She asked them where they were going but they didn't answer. They went outside the stage room and stood outside by the door. "What the hell did we miss?" Dean complained loudly, now that no one could hear him except Sam.

"Maybe we got the wrong object," Sam guessed.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed "The shoes! The red twinkle toes shoe she'd wearing. Joyce's mother said they gave it to the girl who plays Dorothy now, and that's Angie. And she forgot them in the dance classroom and then Ellie took them home and she's dead. Now, Angie's wearing them and Joyce is here."

"That's right," Sam agreed "We have to go and take them from Angie and burn them before Joyce kills her."

"So what, we're just gonna waltz onto the stage?" Dean asked him, not liking the sound of it.

"Do you have a better idea?" Sam tried to convince him. He didn't.

They went back inside and went to a door with the sign 'BACKSTAGE' on it. Some people had noticed them and were wondering what they were doing. They opened the door and went into the backstage. The temperature was still low, which meant that Joyce was here, waiting to attack.

"We don't have salt or iron with us," Dean suddenly observed "They're in the car. And we don't have enough time to get them."

Sam looked confused for a moment, trying to think of something they could use. And then he pointed to the other side of the stage. Five little girls were standing there and they were holding spears made of iron. They had been playing the guards.

The brothers realised that the fastest way to the other side was via the stage. "Crap," Dean muttered. Then, he lifted his arms over his head, mimicking an _en courant_ position and began turning to reach the other side of the stage, doing what looked like _chaînés_. Sam lifted his right arm in front of him to the height of his shoulder and the other by his side at the same height. Then he tried doing _grand jetés_ following his brother's lead.

The audience cracked up laughing when they saw them. Angie was doing some _fouettés en tournant_ and almost lost her balance when she saw them. She gave them a confused look but quickly turned back to the audience, smiling and continued the choreography.

The boys made it to the other side. Dean was terribly dizzy and took two seconds to recover. "Can I borrow that?" Sam asked a plump little girl who was holding a spear. She gave it him shyly.

"Sammy!" he heard Dean and soon saw why. A girl with black hair had appeared on the stage. She was wearing a dress identical to the one they had burnt and red pointe shoes that looked exactly like Angie's.

Dean grabbed a spear from a girl who started to cry and they charged onto the stage. He got to Joyce's ghost first and hit her with the spear. She evaporated and the audience made sounds of amazement, believing that this was all part of the show. "Go to the backstage!" Sam mouthed to Angie. Luckily she understood, so she left the stage with _courus_.

"Give us your shoes," Sam ordered the moment they were hidden.

"What?" she asked.

"Quickly, she'll be back soon," Dean urged as Angie sat down and started undoing the ribbons. The moment the shoe was half off, Joyce appeared behind them. She threw Dean to the side and the audience heard a boom. They wondered where that had come from. Sam came at her with the spear and she vanished again. Angie quickly took the pointe shoe off and threw it to the ground.

Then the music changed. "I have to dance here," she told Sam. Sam saw Dean get up and take the one show, looking at them and waiting for the other. They had to think quickly.

"How much?" Sam asked Angie.

"Just a few steps," she answered.

"Do them," Sam said "But I'm following you. We can't leave you unguarded."

With that he tossed his spear to Dean so that he could carry Angie back onto the stage as she stood in a _third arabesque_ position. He deposited her down and instantly regretted his decision but he couldn't take it back now. He mimicked the girls on the stage, who were standing in classical pose, and watched her do her few steps. The crowd seemed curious as to her one pointe shoe. Angie's steps ended with an _assemblé_ and she ran off the stage and Sam followed her.

When they were at the backstage, Angie proceeded to undo the other pointe shoe. Just as she took it off, she turned to look at Sam so she couldn't give it to him. She saw Joyce behind him. "Sam!" she tried to warn him, but Joyce moved her hand and he was sent flying into the dressing rooms. Sam fell unconscious and Joyce turned to her.

Angie saw Dean on the other side, holding her shoe. Without much thought, she made sure she was holding onto the pointe shoe tightly and ran as gracefully as she could onto the stage. Dean understood and ran towards her, dropping his spear. Joyce was walking on her pointe shoes to reach them.

When they reached the centre, Angie motioned to Dean to catch her. He held his arms out and she leaped into the air. The audience gasped as Dean somehow managed to catch her. He carried the dancer off the stage where he put the shoes together.

Joyce was near the centre now and Dean pulled out his lighter. He lit it and the flames burned the red pointe shoes. A cry of "No!" was heard from Joyce before she too was engulfed by a fire. When it died out, she was gone.

The audience started clapping enthusiastically, thinking that the effects in this play were excellent.

* * *

Angie danced with her regular pointe shoes for the rest of the performance and Sam and Dean stood in the backstage watching her. When the performance was finally over, all the dancers bowed. Angie, being the star, bowed last. After doing so, she ran to the backstage and pulled Sam and Dean out. "No, no," they tried to protest, but she was hearing nothing.

"Come on, they loved you," she said to them.

She led them to the middle and showed them how to do a curtsey. They put their left foot behind their right one and bent their knees. The crowd clapped loudly when they did. They smiled.

When everything was over, Angie met her family, who congratulated her. They brought her a bouquet of flowers and asked her why she hadn't mentioned the two hilarious young men who had participated near the ending. She burst out laughing.

As the two brothers were walking towards their seats, they saw Becca with her parents and who appeared to be her little brother. She winked at them and gave them a thumbs up.

Val met them at the seats. "You didn't tell me that you were also participating!" she told Dean.

"Yeah, well," he said to her "You could I was kind of a last moment addition."

"You were great," she told him "Listen, I'm going to meet up with my brother and niece. This is my number." She gave him a slip of paper she'd obviously just scribbled down. It had the name Val written on it and a phone number.

"Thank, but uh…" Dean hesitated "I really won't call you."

Val's face fell and then quickly morphed to a frown that could beat Cas'. She walked away without even saying goodbye to them. Dean turned to his brother. "See what I meant?" he said.

 **Did you like this as much as I did? Let me know in your reviews and I'll see you next week for the final chapter :) BYEEE!**


	8. Back On The Road

**The final chapter is here! I'm actually sad that this is over. I liked this story very much. But please let me know what your favourite part of it was. I always like to ask that :) Thank you for your reviews DSCWin and Reading-Stories-Only. This chapter is really short because it's like an all-is-well-that-ends-well kind of chapter.**

Dean and Sam were putting their duffels into the back of the Impala. It was the day after the performance and they thought they should head leave now that the case was done for sure. They both slept deeply that night, Dean wondering how those girls managed to do this all the time and were still standing.

"So, I did a little looking and think I've put it all together," Sam said as he carried his duffel bag to the car "Guess who went to visit her cousin straight after ballet class?"

"Angie," Dean said, beginning to get Sam's thoughts "And she didn't happen to have her bag with her, did she? Which just happened to contain the pointe shoes she was going to wear at the performance?"

"You got it," Sam said as he put his bag in the boot "And then they get forgotten in the classroom and that's the first time Ellie gets attacked. She takes them home and dies. And I think I worked out the part about the blood, too. I don't think Joyce created those injuries. She just took advantage of ones that happened and made them more severe."

"Right," Dean agreed "Kelly cut her finger while reading and was so stupid she couldn't stop it, so she killed her. But when Ellie somehow managed to stop the bleeding of her cut, she couldn't do anything, so she disappeared."

They were almost done now. They closed the boot and were about to hop in and drive to the nearest city for coffee when they heard the familiar voice of a brown haired police officer's daughter named Becca. "Cool car!"

She and Angie had come to say goodbye to them.

Becca had her hair in a ponytail again and she was wearing a black singlet and a pair of jeans. Angie's hair fell onto her shoulders and she was dressed in a white knee length dress. She had a necklace with a silver charm on.

"It's a shame you can't stay for today's performance too," Becca said "Everyone loved you."

"The world needs rescuing," Sam told her "And we're the ones it called for help."

"Oh, here," Dean opened a bag and pulled out a pair of pointe shoes he'd spray painted red that morning. He gave them to Angie. "To make up for the ones I burnt," he said and gave them to her.

Angie took them and smiled. "I think these will live in a dark closet," she said "And next time, I'll stick with the dog." Dean smiled at her.

"Come here, Giselle," he said and scooped her into a hug. He hugged Becca next and Sam did the same.

The first bars of 'Smoke on the Water' interrupted the moment and Dean pulled his phone out of the pocket. He checked the caller ID. Cas. "Hey, Cas, what's happening?" he asked as he answered the call. His face turned serious after a short time. "Got it," he said "We're on our way." He hung up.

"Cas is at Bobby's," he told Sam "They found something that looks like Lucifer." Sam nodded and they opened the Impala's doors.

"See you, ladies," Dean said to Angie and Becca "And always remember, before you do something, think that it might cause a catastrophe."

The two dancers burst out laughing and waved at them as they hopped into the car and Dean started the engine. Soon, the car was moving and it wasn't too long before it was out of their sight.

~*~*~*~THE END~*~*~*~

 **Well that was it. Thank you guys for being on this journey with me. I hope I'll see you again soon and make sure you tell me what your favourite part of the story was. Fare thee well. Muah!**

 **-Elektra Elentari**


End file.
